


Treaty

by AngelynMoon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Child Marriage, M/M, Warlord Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Geralt will not marry a child.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.

She's a child, he thinks when they present the young princess to him, they are giving him a child to wed, they are resting their kingdom's safety on the innocent shoulders of a child.

It makes Geralt angry and he can't help his snarl, can't hide his anger, nor does he truly want to.

The child flinches and her aide or keeper lets her hide behind him as he glares up at Geralt, no fear in his eyes or scent unlike the little girl they have presented him, she is terrified.

"Is she not to your liking, Witcher King?" The guard who has accompanied the two tributes questions and glances back at the girl and her keeper.

His look makes the keeper flinch and the absent fear stirs in his scent but he stands tall and defiant.

It makes Geralt wonder what worse fate awaits them should he send them away, he wonders what could possibly be worse than marriage to a Witcher and a lifetime held in their keep.

Geralt should say that the child bride displeases him, he will not harm a child and he has no desire for one to warm him bed, as his wife or otherwise, he will not take the child, not to wed, but neither can he let her return to what she is running from.

Lambert will no doubt call him soft with a snort and demand a spar but leave the girl trinkets and sweets, Eskel will smile and leave the child books and treats and try not to show how it pains him when she inevitably flinches away from him.

"I will take the child as my ward, her minder as my bride and allow the treaty to stand." Geralt decides and he sees something flash over the minder's face before it is gone.

"But what of children?" The guard asks, "The bard cannot carry a child."

"Witchers are sterile anyway, there would be no children regardless." Geralt says with finality, "Unless you wish me to take your kingdom this is how it will be."

The guard looks like he wishes to protest but Geralt lets his hand fall to his sword and he closes his mouth.

"Come child, Bard." Geralt says.

"But..." The guard protests as the Bard ushers the girl infront of him towards Geralt, dodging a reaching hand.

Geralt levels a glare at the guard, "The ways of a Witcher marriage are secret, you will not be witness to it, know that the Bard is mine as is the child and that the treaty will stand, now leave." 

The guards look like they wish to protest their dismissal but the handful of Witchers Geralt brought as his own guard pull their own swords and the group decides to leave.

Geralt sighs and turns to his two new subjects, he does not expect hands to grab his face, nor for lips to crash into his own.

Huh, Geralt thinks vaguely, this is quite nice.

But then it is over.

"Thank you, thank you so much, I will do whatever you wish of me as your bride, thank you so much for refusing to marry Ciri." The minder says as he throws his arms around Geralt's shoulders, burying his face in Geralt's neck and Geralt can feel tears wetting his shirt as the man begins to cry.

"I have no desire to wed a child, nor force anyone into marriage." Geralt tells the man.

The man draws back, "But the treaty."

"Will stand, they need not know we are not wed." Geralt shrugs.

"They say the you are a monster, a heartless creature that drinks the blood of the innocents he kills, they call you the Butcher." The man says, "It seems they are wrong about you, Witcher King, I would marry you willingly, in another universe, and perhaps we can learn to love one another."

The man smiled softly, blue eyes shining and Geralt cannot help wondering what it would be like to return to this man year after year, cannot help imagining the man with him on his travels.

"Can we be like a family?" The little girl interrupts Geralt's musings.

The Bard turns to her and lifts her up into his arms, the girl no longer stank of fear as she laid her head on the Bard's shoulder.

"Yes, Ciri, like a family." The Bard promises as he leans over to kiss Geralt's protests away.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Geralt thinks as the man leads him away, leads him up to a room where he tucks the child into the bed and pulls Geralt to lay next to him before the fire, it might even be nice, Geralt thinks as he falls asleep to the steady breathing of the child and the weight of his soon to be husband on his chest.

And for once Geralt sleeps in peace as a happy future plays in his dreams.

\--

A/n: don't ask where this came from, and don't expect more.

Also for reference Ciri is like eight her, that's why Geralt is so pissed about it

However do know that Lambert and Eskel laugh their asses off when the other Witchers tell them what happened and while most of the Witchers still call Geralt king and Jaskier Queen Eskel and Lambert call Jaskier King after hearing the story, Ciri, of course is the princess.

In this au Calenthe was overthrown when Ciri was a baby and the new 'king' decided to keep her alive intending on marrying her himself to prove the legitimacy of his rule as soon as Ciri got her first menses, which is the worse fate they are running from. Jaskier having been playing in the court at the time of the takeover offered to take care of the little princess whose birthday he'd been playing for and she thinks of him as a father and he thinks of her as his child.

Jaskier absolutely falls for Geralt and Geralt for him and they live happily ever after for the most part, there are of course some bumps and issues along the way but what marriage doesn't have a problem or two?


End file.
